


Кулинарный неформат - Мимимимимимимимимимимимилота

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Chocolate, Cooking, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: В сете 19 фото.Исходники.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Кулинарный неформат - Мимимимимимимимимимимимилота

**Author's Note:**

> В сете 19 фото.  
> [Исходники.](https://twitter.com/gintama_goods_/status/1301473881857732608)

  
  
  


Посмотреть на мимимилоту поближе
       
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
